Maneko
by Amaterasu Chi
Summary: Kise et étourdi, c'est un point faible indéniable. Mais cette faiblesse va faire naître sa première histoire d'amour. / Yaoi, UR, OOC, romance, neko.
1. Nekochan étourdi

******Auteur :** Amaterasu Chi

******Pairing :** AomineKise

******Genre :** Yaoi, UR, OOC, romance, neko.

******Disclaimer : **Merci ! Merci Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! Merci, ô mon héros !

******Disclaimer image :** L'image n'est bien sûr pas de moi. Merci au créateur pour son jolie travail !

******Résumé :** Kise et étourdi, c'est un point faible indéniable. Mais cette faiblesse va faire naître sa première histoire d'amour.

******Blabla de moi :** J'ai eus envie, tellement et si subitement envie d'écrire cette histoire que ça ne pouvait se terminer que sur ce site. Je ne sais plus qu'est-ce qui m'a inspiré mais j'ai encore été porté par quelque chose de magique (l'effet KNB sans doute) pour publier encore sous vos petits yeux ma quatrième fic en une semaine (un exploit, je vous dis!).

Je serais enchanté de connaître votre avis sur cette histoire, que j'espère n'est ni trop guimauve, ni trop bateau, ni trop quoi-que-ce-soit-d'autre.**  
**

* * *

Maneko (1)

Neko-chan étourdi

- BWAHAHAH !

Le rire retentit dans le gymnase où le club de basket du collège Teikô se retrouvait tout les soirs pour ses entraînements. Midorima et Murasakibara se tournèrent vers Aomine, qui était plié en deux et rigolait, pas loin d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Son doigt pointait l'entrée du gymnase où Kise venait juste de faire son entrée et fixait Aomine sans comprendre ce qui le faisait tant rire. Il revenait juste d'un shooting et avait couru pour arriver à l'heure et éviter une sévère punition de Akashi. Est-ce que la course l'avait tant débraillé ? Il toucha frénétiquement son visage, vérifiant dans un petit miroir qu'il ne transpirait pas trop ni ne rougissait trop sous l'effort de la course. Il baissa ensuite ses yeux sur ses vêtements, ne voyant aucune tâche ni déchirure. Il n'avait pas non plus mis ses vêtements à l'envers, alors c'était quoi le problème ? Il commençait à s'impatienter sous les rires de Aomine qui ne diminuaient pas et finit par hurler :

- QUOI ? C'EST QUOI LE PROBLEME ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A DE SI DROLE ?

Mais ça ne fit que redoubler le fou rire de Aomine qui en tomba par terre, se tenant douloureusement le ventre et frappant le sol de son autre poing, essayant en vain de se calmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Kise sentait les larmes venir. Il en avait marre d'être maltraité par le groupe ! En plus, Midorima et Murasakibara ne semblaient pas vouloir l'aider à comprendre la situation, le premier était retourné à ses shots, indifférent, et Murasakibara, voyant qu'il ne venait pas avec des gâteaux, s'était détourné, fourrant un chocolat dans sa bouche. Il se prit le visage entre les mains, cachant ses larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle à la fin ?

Il sentit un main douce tirer sur ses bras et une voix calme l'appeler. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Kuroko, son visage impassible levé vers le sien. Il avait honte d'être aussi mal et faible devant Kurokocchi mais il ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes ou faire comme si c'était un jeu. Cette fois, il était vraiment blessé.

Kuroko tendit la main vers lui et un moment, Kise espéra qu'il lui caresse la joue et le réconforte comme un enfant. Il ferma les yeux, l'attente du contact faisant battre son cœur plus vite. Mais au lieu de cela, il sentit quelque chose dans ses cheveux. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Kuroko lui tendre un serre-tête neko assorti à sa chevelure. Son visage n'affichait rien, mais il sentit quand même son amitié dans son regard et le remercia avec un sourire gêné. Kuroko avait toujours été le seul à venir à son secours quand les autres se moquaient de lui, il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Ils étaient meilleurs-amis après tout.

Mais, quand il retourna son attention sur le serre-tête qu'il tenait, toute la situation s'éclaira. Il l'avait utilisé dans le shooting de tout à l'heure et, pressé de venir à l'entraînement, avait oublié de l'enlever. C'est pour ça que plus de filles l'avaient regardé en rougissant et que certains hommes l'avaient regardé étrangement. (2) Et c'était aussi apparemment pour ça que Aomine était parti dans cet énorme fou rire. Oh, il se sentait tellement ridicule... Le rouge le prit aux joues et il partit vers les vestiaires d'un pas rageur.

Quand il revint dans le gymnase pour commencer l'échauffement, Aomine s'était calmé (sans doute aidé par quelques coups de pieds de Kuroko), mais il pouvait toujours voir son sourire moqueur quand ils croisaient leurs regards. Son agacement se sentit d'ailleurs durant l'entraînement, où il avait été plus agressif que d'habitude. Même après l'entraînement, toujours boudant, il ne demanda pas de one-on-one à Aomine. Il était vraiment en colère contre lui. Est-ce qu'il était si ridicule que ça avec des oreilles de chat pour que Aomine en rie comme ça ? Le photographe lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il était le plus beau ! Est-ce que c'était les goûts de Aomine qui laissaient à désirer ? Ca devait forcément être ça. Oui, c'était ça. Il n'était pas moche avec des oreilles de chats. Il était même très désirable ! Aomine avait eus tord de se moquer de lui !

Après avoir rangé le gymnase, Kise rejoignit les vestiaires l'esprit plus serein après son argumentation. Aomine n'avait décidément pas pus se moquer de lui parce qu'il était moche. Impossible !

Il fut surpris de trouver ce dernier dans les vestiaires, déjà douché et changé. Généralement, il était le dernier à partir. Il l'ignora superbement en gonflant les joues et levant haut le nez, voulant prouver par là que l'incident de tout à l'heure n'avait plus aucun effet sur son petit cœur - ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai, en fait, mais il fallait conserver les apparences !

- Ecoute, Kise...

Ca ressemblait à un début d'excuses mais Aomine ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en se remémorant Kise plus tôt.

- Pff, t'es vraiment nul, soupira Kise, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire indulgent fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Il prit une serviette et partit prendre une douche. Quand il revint, Aomine l'attendait toujours avachit sur le banc, les mains dans les poches. Il offrit un sourire au blond quand il revint et le laissa se rhabiller en silence.

- Kise, je crois que t'as mal interprété mon rire, souffla Aomine prés de l'oreille de Kise après que celui-ci ait mis son pull et s'apprêtait à prendre ses affaires pour partir.

Il vit la main hâlée se tendre entre son bras et son flanc vers son casier et fouiller son sac pour prendre le serre-tête. Son autre main vint récupérer l'objet par dessus son épaule pour le mettre sur sa tête. Aomine fit pivoter le blond rougissant et le fixa de ses intenses yeux bleus plissés par l'excitation.

- C'est juste que je te trouvais trop mignon.

Il lui offrit un sincère sourire qui déstabilisa le blond.

- Et puis, quand tu t'es mis à crier, gloussa-t-il, c'est comme si tes oreilles étaient encore plus dressées par l'énervement, c'était trop adorable.

Il vint se presser contre le blond, obligeant se dernier à se plaquer contre le casier derrière lui.

- Et après, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche, j'ai eus envie de t'embrasser.

Sans crier gare ni demander aucune autorisation, il plaqua sa bouche impétueuse contre celle du blond, le forçant au baiser avec une main sur sa nuque. Kise se mit immédiatement à se débattre, poussant contre son torse, mais Aomine passa son bras autour de sa taille et le plaqua contre lui, ne lui permettant aucune échappatoire. Quand enfin il sépara leur bouche, Kise baissa la tête et murmura :

- Ne te moque pas de moi.

C'était presque comme une supplique, une prière. Il en avait marre d'être rejeté, il ne voulait pas encore être utilisé et moqué. Mais la lueur qu'il vit dans le regard de Aomine quand celui-ci le força à relever le visage le surprit. Il n'était pas moqueur. Ce n'était pas le regard de quelqu'un qui joue un mauvais tour. Il y avait une lueur étrange, comme de la détermination. Mais différente des moments de jeu au basket-ball. Il y traînait un fond d'affection et d'amour.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Kise qui pouffa de rire.

- Ne me dit pas que l'amoureux des grosses poitrines vient de faire une déclaration à un mec !?

Aomine piqua un fard, pas content du tout de cette réponse à ses sentiments. Il agrippa les épaules de Kise et le secoua vigoureusement en criant :

- T'es pas un mec, t'es Kise !

Kise rigola encore plus. Alors c'était sa faute, au mannequin tout plat, d'avoir fait virer de bord l'hétéro le plus convainquant du monde ?

- Oï, Kise, arrête, c'pas drôle !

Le blond arrêta de rire, mais continuait de sourire en regardant Aomine du coin de l'oeil, méfiant. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Et si c'était encore une mauvaise blague ? Et puis, il se rappela des paroles de sa mère, quand il était à l'école et que des garçons l'embêtaient. Elle lui avait dit quelque chose comme « une personne, quand elle en embête une autre, ce n'est pas juste pour être méchant avec lui, c'est parce qu'il l'aime et que ce sentiment envers cette personne le dérange ». Est-ce que c'était aussi le cas de Aomine ? Il l'embêter parce qu'il l'aimait et ne voulait pas l'accepter ? Mais lui dans tout ça, pouvait-il répondre à ses sentiments ? Il avait une profonde admiration pour Aomine, et une immense tendresse aussi. Est-ce que ça pouvait aller plus loin ?

Durant toutes ses interrogations intérieurs, il n'avait pas quitté les yeux de Aomine et il était impressionné par le calme et le sérieux avec laquelle il attendait sa réponse. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'air de se moquer de lui. Il était vraiment sérieux alors ?

Finalement, Kise décida de donner une chance à cet amour et donna un baiser furtif à Aomine, rougissant. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux, rentrant les épaules et attendant une réaction, fébrile. Malgré tout, il avait des craintes que Aomine finisse par le frapper à l'épaule, amicale, et dise « je t'ai bien eus » mais au lieu de ça, les bras puissants l'entourèrent et lui offrirent une étreinte douce. Les lèvres de Aomine rencontrèrent encore les siennes, moins violentes que la première fois, plus longues que la deuxième fois. C'était tendre et chaud et ça devint excitant quand Aomine commença à jouer avec sa langue.

- Ne te montre plus jamais aussi excitant devant quelqu'un d'autre que moi, grogna Aomine avec possessivité.

Kise eut chaud au ventre quand il entendit ça. Cette possessivité, il adorait ça ! Il pensa aussi à garder les oreilles, elles pourraient certainement resservir pour des surprises coquines...

* * *

_Extra 1_

Le ventre de Murasakibara gronda.

- Kurochin, tu m'avais promis des bonbons, geignit-il.

- Oui, Murasakibara-kun, patiente juste quelques secondes de plus.

- Mais ! Se plaignit-il. Kurochin n'a pas de cœur.

Le pauvre Murasakibara avait été utilisé de force comme marche pied. En effet, dans les vestiaires après l'entraînement, Kuroko avait fait une froide remontrance à Aomine, lisant à travers sa lumière et lui disant qu'il serrait temps qu'il se déclare. Puis, il avait fait miroiter pour 6000 yens (3) de bonbons à Murasakibara pour que celui-ci l'aide à épier la situation entre Aomine et Kise depuis les hautes fenêtres du vestiaire, appareil photo à la main. Il avait donc demandé à Murasakibara de se mettre à quatre pattes et était debout sur son dos, son visage arrivant pile au niveau des fenêtres. Il avait d'ailleurs été très satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu, content que les choses en viennent enfin aux faits entre ses deux amis.

- Allons y Murasakibara-kun, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Tu veux juste des bonbons où tu veux aussi dîner ?

- Je veux bien dîner aussi avec Kurochin, maman prépare du poisson aujourd'hui, j'aime pas trop ça.

* * *

_Extra 2_

Le géant mais adorable Murasakibara s'installa à sa table avec peine, ses longues jambes passant sous la table avec difficulté. Une montagne de bonbons et autres sucreries se déversa de ses mains, venant recouvrir les magazines qui était posés sur son bureau. Comme il faisait parti de la classe de Kise, il n'échappait pas aux exemplaires des hebdomadaires et autres mensuels où apparaissait ce dernier. Comme les cours n'étaient jamais intéressants, il les feuilletait de temps en temps. Il pouvait dire qu'il connaissait le corps de Kise aussi bien que lui-même. Il l'avait vu dans toutes les positions et dans tout les styles possibles et imaginables.

Alors qu'il ouvrait le magazine pour lequel il avait donné une interview sur sa vie de model, il vit plusieurs photos avec toutes les pubs pour lesquels il avait posé et toutes les marques de vêtements dont il était le visage cette année. Il ne comprenait rien au charabia mais une image attira son attention et le fit sourire. Vraisemblablement, c'était ce qui avait causé l'incident il y a quelque jours et conclu à une relation entre lui et Aomine. Le fameux shooting avec les oreilles de chat ! C'était une pub pour le lait, il tenait la bouteille contre sa joue et faisait un clin d'oeil au spectateur, l'air de dire « c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie ». Bizarrement, Murasakibara avait espéré quelque chose de plus bizarre. Faire un neko pour du lait, finalement, ce n'était pas très original. Mais vu qu'à la pause de midi, toutes les filles avaient cette marque de lait à la main, Murasakibara jugea que le classicisme devait payer...

Il se demanda d'ailleurs si lui aussi, devrait faire preuve de classicisme avec Kuroko. Depuis que ce dernier lui avait payer 6000 yens de bonbons et lui avait offert un super dîner, il avait commencé à développer un curieux sentiment amoureux. Ah, mais réfléchir, il aimait vraiment pas ça alors il ouvrit un nouveau paquet de chips et se dit qu'il y pensera plus tard.

* * *

(1) Le titre est une contraction des mots "manekin" (ou "mannequin" à la japonaise) et "neko" qui signifie "chat".

(2) Est-ce que vous avez compris l'insinuation sur les hommes ? xD Le neko est, en quelques sortes, le symbole du uke alors... X)

(3) Environ 50 euros. Oui, Kuroko a TRES envie de voir ce qui se passe dans les vestiaires.

* * *

**Blabla de moi :** J'admets que je me suis surprise moi-même d'insinuer un MuraKuro... Ce n'est pas un couple auquel j'aurais pensé mais... Mais voilà, ça s'est posé naturellement dans l'histoire et j'ai pas essayé d'aller contre mon inspiration. J'espère ne pas vous avoir choqué. X)

Des avis à donner, chers lecteurs ?

Sous peu, un chapitre deux avec du M ! (A votre avis, AoKise ou MuraKuro le M ? xD) Non ! Ne partez pas ! Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer ! ;_;


	2. Nekochan excité

******Auteur :** Amaterasu Chi

******Pairing :** AomineKise

******Genre :** Yaoi, UR, OOC, romance, neko.

******Disclaimer :**Merci ! Merci Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! Merci, ô mon héros !

******Disclaimer image :** L'image n'est bien sûr pas de moi. Merci au créateur pour son jolie travail !

******Résumé :** Kise et étourdi, c'est un point faible indéniable. Mais cette faiblesse va faire naître sa première histoire d'amour.

******Blabla de moi :** Et voilà le lemon ! TADA ! Vous avez vraiment intérêt à l'apprécier ! Haheum... Excusez-moi, je reprends : pitié ! Appréciez ce chapitre ! T_T Vous n'avez pas idée comme j'ai soufferts pour rester sous le point de vu de Kise ! Moi qui adore Aomine, j'ai dus tirer sur ma propre laisse pour ne pas aller trop loin...

S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi vos avis, j'ai pas beaucoup d'expériences dans les lemons alors... X)

* * *

Maneko

Neko-chan excité

Aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial pour Kise, car aujourd'hui, était l'anniversaire de ses huit mois avec Aomine. Comme le huit représentait l'éternité, il avait décidé de mettre le paquet et de faire une grande surprise à son petit-ami. En plus, cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient séparés par le lycée et même s'ils se voyaient toujours les week-end, ça pesait sur le cœur du blond et il voulait toujours le voir plus souvent. Alors, pour raviver la flamme de leur amour et faire que ce dernier dure toujours dans le bonheur, il l'avait invité « à dîner ». Il gloussa en repensant à ça et se demanda si Aomine s'attendait vraiment à de la nourriture ce soir. Car, en effet, ce qui serait à déguster, ce sera lui ! Et il n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens ! Il avait acheté une tenue spéciale et avait ressorti les oreilles de chat qui avaient marqué le début de leur relation. Pour être dans le thème Neko, il s'était inspiré de Catwoman, s'habillant d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'un débardeur assorti qui mettait ses bras musclés en valeur et avait habillé ses délicates mains des gants en cuir noir. Il avait mit autour du cou un fin collier en cuir, également noir, et c'était amusé à écrire au marqueur blanc « Daiki's ». Et pour rester dans le thème de voleur de Catwoman, il avait mis un masque sur la partie supérieure de son visage qui laissaient de larges trous pour ses yeux et avait préparé une petite réplique amusante pour la venue de son petit-ami. Concernant sa chambre, il l'avait rendu aussi romantique que possible, changeant les draps blancs pour du rouge, mettant des bougies sur toutes les surfaces, même au sol, et pour guider Aomine, des pétales de roses rouges qui allaient de l'entrée jusqu'à son lit. Heureusement, ses parents lui avaient offert cet appartement pour son entrée au lycée, afin de lui donner plus de liberté et d'indépendance, il se savait donc tranquille pour toute la nuit.

Très impatient, il avait épié Aomine de sa fenêtre, attendant son arrivée. Comme il voulait lui faire une surprise dans la chambre, il avait collé son oreille à la porte d'entrée, attendant le signal de l'ascenseur pour laisser la porte d'entrée ouverte et courir vers le chambre et se cacher derrière la porte pour surprendre Aomine. Son cœur battait la chamade, le petit numéro qu'il s'apprêtait à faire alors qu'il entendait Aomine l'appeler de l'entrée le stressait. Mais il se rappela ses séances en shooting et détendit ses muscles, se vidant la tête et s'assurant que tout irait bien. Quand enfin, Aomine passa la porte et fit quelques pas dans la chambre, suivant toujours le chemin de roses, Kise entoura ses épaules et se colla lascivement à son dos, passant une jambe sur ses hanches et murmurant sensuellement contre son oreille :

- Han, monsieur Daiki, j'ai été un très vilain garçon, je crois que je vous ai volé votre cœur.

Et tendit qu'il disait ça, sa main se posa sur son cœur dans une caresse lente. Avec amusement, il sentait Aomine se raidir sous ses paroles et innocemment, sa jambe vint vérifier l'effet de ses paroles sur le sexe du plus grand. Oh, il commençait rapidement à s'éveiller. Il aimait cet effet qu'il avait, le pouvoir que Aomine lui donnait sur son corps était aussi effrayant qu'excitant. Le plus grand essaya de se retourner pour faire face à Kise mais ce dernier raffermit sa prise sur ses épaules et bloqua sa jambe plus fermement contre sa hanche. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le voit maintenant, il ne fallait pas qu'il voit ses oreilles maintenant. Quand Aomine finit de se débattre, il lui souffla « chut » dans les oreilles en détendant ses bras et reposant sa jambe par terre.

- S'il te plaît Daiki, laisse toi aller.

Et disant cela, il sortit un large ruban de sa poche et banda les yeux consentants de Aomine. Puis, il le fit se retourner et entoura à nouveau son cou de ses bras, se collant à lui et l'embrassant tendrement. Aomine mit automatiquement ses mains autour de sa taille, remontant son dos pour accrocher ses cheveux et approfondir le baiser. Mais Kise trouvait ça dangereux, il voulait que les oreilles restent une surprise et attrapa ses bras pour les baisser. Il fit reculer Aomine et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il prit les mains de Aomine et les posa sur le matelas, de part et d'autre de son corps, et laissa ses mains sur elles pour qu'elles ne s'aventurent pas encore une fois dans ses cheveux. Sensuellement, il se mit à genoux entre les jambes de Aomine et se mit à défaire les boutons de sa chemise avec ses dents. La peau halé appelait ses baisers et il ne s'en privait pas pour lui en donner. Il était un peu étrange que Aomine se laisse faire comme ça, lui qui était toujours le dominant absolu. Mais ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir qu'il lui fasse confiance et lui laisse mener la danse, ne serait-ce que cette fois. Kise sourit contre la poitrine de son compagnon et poussa un pan de la chemise avec son nez pour lécher et mordiller un téton brun. Le torse de Aomine était si musclé qu'il avait l'impression d'embrasser un rocher, mais la chaleur qu'il dégageait était si douce qu'il ne pouvait s'en décoller. Tandis qu'il continuait de titiller son téton gauche, il sentit sous ses lèvres le battement désordonné de son cœur. « Mon Dieu, c'est l'effet que je lui fais » pensa amoureusement le blond. Il remonta à son visage et l'embrassa passionnément, mêlant son souffle calme au sien erratique. Hum, il faisait perdre la tête à son amant...

- Ne bouge pas tes mains, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Il finit de défaire la chemise et la lui enleva, poussant ensuite sur ses épaules pour l'allonger. Toujours à genoux devant lui, il se baissa contre son ventre pour continuer de le goûter, ses mains venant elles aussi participer au plaisir du plus grand.

- Han, Ryõta...

Le gémissement lascif fit frissonner Kise. C'était si bon de le voir s'abandonner entre ses bras. Avec empressement, il défit son pantalon et plongea sa main sous son sous vêtement pour empoigner et libérer le sexe des tissus. Quand Aomine était aussi obéissante et détendu, ça lui donnait l'envie de satisfaire au mieux l'homme de sa vie. Il posa lentement ses lèvres sur le haut de son membre, hésitant. Malgré leur longue relation, ils n'avaient pas tant que ça expérimenté le sexe et c'était la première fois qu'il sentait le besoin et l'envie de satisfaire son petit-ami de cette façon là. Sous les gémissements et halètements de Aomine, Kise continuait les petits baisers sur son membre. Il sentit bientôt les mains de son compagnon se poser sur ses joues et accompagner les mouvements profonds qu'il avait commencé. Ce n'était pas très agréable à faire une fellation, mais l'effet que ça faisait sur Aomine le stimulait assez pour continuer. Mais il s'arrêta vite, il ne fallait pas que Aomine vienne trop rapidement. Il enleva tout vêtement à Aomine et lui demanda de s'allonger correctement sur le lit et se déshabilla, enlevant pantalon, débardeur et gants.

C'était le moment décisif maintenant. Il s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches et se releva sur ses genoux pour enlever le plug anal qu'il portait depuis une heure. Il avait voulu être immédiatement prêt pour satisfaire Aomine et sentir son membre chaud et épais en lui sans passez par la longue étape de la préparation. Il avait donc porté un plug de taille moyenne pour que la pénétration soit facile mais pas dénuée de plaisir. Il sourit en sentant Aomine s'accrocher désespérément à sa taille alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'il allait faire. Mais malgré cette surprise, il savait qu'il allait bien plus surprendre son homme avec ce qui allait suivre...

Alors qu'il se baissait sur le membre appétissant de Aomine, il poussa un miaulement bruyant.

- NYAAH ! (1)

Sans étonnement, Aomine tira avec empressement sur le tissu qui lui bandait les yeux et le fixa les yeux écarquillés. Kise lui offrit un sourire coquin alors que ses yeux allaient de ses oreilles de chat à son cou, s'arrêtant toujours à ses yeux ors et chauds partiellement dévoilés par le masque. Il rougissait à vu d'oeil et semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir. S'appuyant sur son ventre, le blond fit le premier mouvement en se soulevant pour s'empaler de nouveau sur le sexe dur, miaulant encore en rejetant la tête en arrière alors qu'il frôlait sa prostate.

Aomine sortit alors de sa torpeur et les fit rouler sur le lit, se retrouvant au dessus de Kise pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Le Aomine qu'il connaissait revenait enfin, dominateur, sauvage et passionné. Il l'entoura de ses bras et le tira plus contre lui, participant activement au baiser. Qu'il aimait Aomine, si puissant, si imposant, si grandiose. Il ouvrit largement les jambes, l'invitant avec un sourire. Celui que lui renvoya le bleuté était chaud et affamé.

- Tu sais te montrer surprenant et entreprenant, fit Aomine alors qu'il se glissait lentement en lui.

C'était doux et bon. Horriblement bon. Aomine se mouvait avec lenteur, lui faisant ressentir toute son imposante présence. Il ressentait tellement d'amour dans ses caresses tendres sur ses flancs, dans ses baisers suaves sur sa peau et dans son regard captivant qui le couvrait. Il l'aimait désespérément...

- Han, Ryõta, tu es si excitant, râle Aomine alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans son antre brûlant.

Kise sentit la grande main de son petit-ami se glisser dans ses cheveux et caresser les oreilles de chat. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, noyé dans le plaisir des coups de boutoirs, et leva les yeux vers Aomine. Il avait l'air vraiment fasciné par les oreilles, les fixant avec admiration. Il posa enfin ses yeux dans les siens, lui enlevant son masque et venant caresser le collier à son cou alors qu'il avait un sourire carnassier et possessif.

- Oh oui, tu es à moi petit chat, miaule pour moi, intima-t-il alors qu'il accélérait le rythme de ses hanches.

- Nyah ! Ah ! Daiki-hiii ! Nyah !

C'était amusant de miauler son plaisir, mais c'était d'autant plus excitant qu'ils redoublaient les ardeurs de Aomine. La violence de ses coups de reins pressentait leur jouissance proche et Kise sentit avec plaisir la main quelque peu rude de Aomine empoigner son membre et le pomper de manière désordonnée.

- NYAH !

Alors qu'il se libérait dans un miaulement crié, il sentit Aomine pousser une dernière fois les hanches contre lui et jouir profondément en lui dans un râle guttural.

- Ah, Ryõta, Ryõta, Ryõta...

Le bleuté ne cessait d'appeler son nom entre deux baisers sur son torse, ne semblant pas s'en lasser. Ses mains fermement encrées sur sa taille vinrent prendre son visage en coupe et s'est avec une extrême douceur qu'il l'embrassa. Aomine était toujours très câlin et tendre après l'amour et Kise adorait ce côté de lui qu'il était le seul à connaître et apprécier. Il répondit au baiser fougueusement, le serrant fortement contre lui.

- Joyeux anniversaire pour nos huit mois, lui murmura amoureusement Aomine.

Le cœur de Kise rata un battement. Il était celui qui avait organisé cette soirée pour cet événement qui lui était cher, mais il n'avait pas précisé cela en invitant Aomine. Il était donc agréablement surpris que celui-ci y ait pensé, lui qui était plutôt tête en l'air et négligeant. Il le serra plus fortement contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Je t'aime Daiki, joyeux anniversaire.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, souffla le bleuté contre ses lèvres avant de se lever et partir chercher sa veste.

Kise s'amusa de l'aise qu'il prenait, se promenant nu dans son appartement sans la moindre honte ni gêne. Quand il revint, il se laissa tomber sur le lit prêt de lui, sortant une petite boite d'une poche et la tendant un peu brusquement à Kise. Celui-ci le prit, s'amusant de la gêne de l'autre mais son sourire retomba alors qu'il vit deux bagues en argent, identiques, l'une ayant une pierre bleu foncé et l'autre jaune doré.

- Daiki ? Qu'est-ce que... ? Demanda-t-il l'émotion dans la voix.

- Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, fit-il précipitamment en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. C'est juste une promesse, finit-il plus rouge que jamais, en attendant des pierres plus précieuses, à ta valeur. Celles-ci sont juste des topazes, mais elles représentent la fidélité alors...

Kise était très ému par la beauté et le sérieux du cadeau. Il l'embrassa passionnément sur la bouche, ne pouvant s'empêcher de crier, ravi :

- Oui, oui, oui !

- RAH ! Kise, enlève ces oreilles, tu m'excites ! Changea abruptement de sujet Aomine.

Le gêne du bleuté était vraiment très drôle et touchante mais elle n'effaçait strictement pas tout le bonheur qui le gagnait.

Aomine lui promettait l'amour pour l'éternité, le plus beau des cadeaux...

* * *

(1) Après mûres hésitations, j'ai décidé de prendre l'onomatopée japonaise du miaulement qui est « nya » et non « miaou » comme chez nous en France.

* * *

**Blabla de moi :** ALOOORS mes chers amis, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Pas trop raté mon lemon ? Est-ce que j'ai suffisamment respecté les personnages ? S'il vous plaît, dites le moi. :)

L'extra MuraKuro du chapitre précédent prendra fin dans le prochain chapitre. J'ai fini par écrire quelque chose d'étonnement long et je ne voulais pas que ça interfère avec la AoKise, qui est quand même le couple principale donc voilà.

A la prochaine ! ;D


	3. Nekochan en colère

******Auteur :** Amaterasu Chi

******Pairing :** AomineKise

******Genre :** Yaoi, UR, OOC, romance, neko.

******Disclaimer :**Merci ! Merci Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! Merci, ô mon héros !

******Disclaimer image :** L'image n'est bien sûr pas de moi. Merci au créateur pour son jolie travail !

******Résumé :** Kise et étourdi, c'est un point faible indéniable. Mais cette faiblesse va faire naître sa première histoire d'amour.

******Blabla de moi :** Et voilà le dernier chapitre (ou pas?) avec MuraKuro ! Je me suis rendu compte en écrivant que c'est un couple vraiment fatiguant (ou c'est peut-être parce que je les fais courir dans tout les sens, je sais pas trop) mais ils m'ont bien amusé. J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi j'ai apprécié l'écrire !

S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, mon humour étant assez faible (voir carrément absent), j'aimerai savoir si ce chapitre, qui est sensé être un minimum humoristique, l'est suffisamment malgré tout pour vous faire apprécier la lecture. :)

* * *

Maneko

Neko-chan en colère

_Flash back. Deux mois après le début de toute cette histoire._

- Heu, les gars, il se passe quoi là-bas ? Demanda Kise en pointant le toit d'en face.

C'était un beau mardi ensoleillé et l'équipe de la génération des miracles ainsi que Momoi avaient décidé de manger ensemble sur le toit. Seuls Kuroko et Murasakibara manquaient à l'appel. Mais il se trouvaient qu'ils étaient sur le toit du bâtiment B de leur collège, juste en face de la leur, le bâtiment A. La scène qu'ils voyaient était assez drôle. Le géant Murasakibara courait après le petit Kuroko, et quand celui-ci disparaissait, il courrait vers la porte pour empêcher le plus petit de partir. Quand il le trouvait de nouveau, il s'éloignait de la porte de sortie pour revenir tout aussi vite vers elle après avoir encore perdu Kuroko des yeux. Ils voyaient de loin le plus grand s'égosiller et courir dans tout les sens.

- Oh, je crois que Tetsu-kun va apparaître derrière l'escalier condamné au fond à droite, dit Momoi avec amusement.

- Nan, ça sera sur la gauche, renchérit Aomine, sûr de connaître son ombre.

- Aujourd'hui, Oha Asa a prédit plus de chance aux Verseaux qu'aux Balances. Où qu'apparaisse Kuroko, il n'y a aucun moyen que Murasakibara l'attrape, nanodayo.

Plutôt que d'entrer dans le jeu, Kise préféra demander :

- Mais ils font quoi sérieusement ?

- On dirait une course amoureuse, observa tranquillement Akashi.

- HE ! C'est pas possible ! S'écria Kise sous le choc.

Son Kurokocchi se faisait poursuivre par un monstre de glucose ! C'était à la fois émouvant et rageant ! En tant que meilleur ami, il faudra qu'il en touche deux mots avec Murasakibara.

- BWAHAHAH ! S'écria Aomine. C'est trop caricatural le plus petit avec le plus grand !

- Oh non, pas Tetsu-kun aussi, se lamenta Momoi et se recroquevillant.

* * *

_De l'autre côté, sur le toit du bâtiment B du collège Teikou, comment tout cela avait commencé._

Cela faisait deux mois que Murasakibara ressentait des sentiments étranges envers Kuroko. Depuis ce dîner avec lui, et les 6000 yens de bonbons, Kuroko ne manquait jamais de lui ramener quelques sucreries avant l'entraînement quotidien du club. Du coup, pour une personne qui contentait son ventre, il était devenu spécial. Et comme sa mère était la personne qui nourrissait tout le monde dans la famille, il était arrivé à la conclusion logique que Kuroko devait devenir sa femme, car quelqu'un qui remplit son ventre doit partager sa vie ! Il ne s'attarda pas sur le sexe de Kuroko, la seule chose qui lui importait était son bonheur et si le plus petit du club continuait de le réjouir ainsi, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : qu'il voulait être sa femme et le nourrir toute sa vie !

Il s'était donc renseigné de ses choses là auprès de sa sœur qui, trop occupée avec son téléphone et ses copines, lui avait hurlé « Achète du chocolat et déclare-toi ! » avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Il avait donc commandé une boîte de cent chocolats en forme de cœur et avait donné rendez-vous à Kuroko à la pause de midi. Sauf que Kuroko, en arrivant légèrement en retard à cause du dernier cours qui s'était allongé, avait découvert en arrivant sur le toit un Murasakibara pleurant une boîte de chocolat vide sur les genoux et qui lui avait dis, l'espoir plein les yeux :

- Je t'aime, épouse-moi et fais moi à manger pour toujours.

La première pensée de Kuroko fut pour ses talents culinaires, Murasakibara ne prenait vraiment pas l'ampleur de sa demande. Il risquait de beaucoup le décevoir. Sa deuxième pensée fut pour le mariage gay, impossible au Japon. Et sa dernière pensée fut pour les sentiments du plus grand.

- Tu te trompes, tu confonds les désirs de ton estomac avec ceux de ton cœur, avait placidement répondu Kuroko.

La fureur avec laquelle Murasakibara se releva déstabilisa Kuroko, qui leva ses yeux inexpressifs vers le visage de son coéquipier. Ce dernier tendit les bras et commença à s'avancer vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Mais tu me donnes à manger, comme maman à papa, donc tu dois devenir ma femme.

Kuroko disparu avant que Murasakibara ne l'attrape et lui dit, caché derrière un mur :

- Je serais ta deuxième mère si tu veux, mais je ne peux pas devenir ta femme.

Murasakibara couru vers la voix et Kuroko prit les jambes à son cou, sachant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face aux longues jambes de l'autre. Il s'accroupit derrière une canalisation d'air et laissa l'autre lui passer devant. Il contourna la canalisation pour ne pas être dans son champ de vision et retint difficilement un soupire désabusé quand il entendit Murasakibara :

- Mais je veux pas avoir de relation incestueuse avec ma deuxième maman !

- Cette conversation est ridicule, souffla-t-il avant d'inspirer un grand coup et de courir vers la porte de sortie.

Mais Murasakibara le vit et courut aussi vers la porte de sortie pour la bloquer, n'imaginant pas qu'en dépassant Kuroko, il aurait simplement pus l'attraper au lieu de l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Le plus petit utilisa sa misdirection et se cacha derrière le bloc de murs avec la porte condamnée. Cette dernière action était particulièrement drôle et Kuroko cacha son sourire avec sa main. Murasakibara était décidément trop fainéant pour réfléchir. Il se pencha dans le coin du mur pour observer la position du géant mais son timing fut mauvais car ce dernier croisa son regard et se mit immédiatement à courir dans sa direction.

- Murasakibara, je t'assure, tu te trompes dans tes sentiments, eut-il le temps de lui crier avant de faire le tour du bloc.

Il était trop loin de la sortie pour s'y risquer et il n'y avait aucune autre cachette à proximité. Il faisait donc le tour du bloc, suivant le son des pas lourds de Murasakibara pour lui échapper sur la gauche ou la droite. Puis, les pas s'arrêtèrent et fuirent suivit d'un reniflement triste.

- Kurochin est méchant. Je suis fatigué, j'ai faim, je suis amoureux et Kurochin est méchant.

Kuroko fit prudemment le tour du bloc et passa sa tête avec méfiance pour regarder Murasakibara. Ce dernier était recroquevillé contre le mur et cachait sa tête dans ses bras. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui, toujours tendu. Il observa les longs cheveux violets, parfois secoué de droite à gauche, Murasakibara se lamentant silencieusement. C'était la première fois qu'il trouvait quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère pour le nourrir et maintenant, cette personne ne voulait même pas prendre la responsabilité de ses sentiments. C'était insensé !

- Kurochin est gentil, Kurochin me donne à manger. Ca veut dire que Kurochin m'aime non ? Pourquoi tu refuses de m'épouser, demanda-t-il en tournant sa tête vers le joueur fantôme.

Ce dernier le fixait sans expression. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ce sentiment était né chez le plus grand. Il l'avait juste utilisé pour assouvir un besoin de voyeurisme et l'avait remercié avec ce qu'il aimait le plus : les bonbons. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce geste plein de culpabilité déstabiliserait à ce point Murasakibara.

- Murasakibara-kun, quel âge avons-nous ?

- Quinze ans.

- De quel sexe sommes-nous ?

- On est des garçons.

- Dans quel pays vivons nous ?

- Le Japon.

- Est-ce que tu arrives à une conclusion ?

Murasakibara le regarda avec incompréhension. Il ne sut vraiment saisir si Kuroko le fixait comme d'habitude ou avec un air interloqué et choqué. Finalement, ce dernier soupira en fermant les yeux et se détourna de lui, regardant le terrain de sport juste en face de leur bâtiment où l'équipe de base-ball profitait de la pause pour s'y amuser.

- Murasakibara-kun, nous sommes trop jeunes pour nous marier et nous vivons dans un pays qui n'accepte pas l'homosexualité.

- Alors pourquoi t'as mis Minechin et Kisechin ensemble ?

- Parce qu'ils s'aiment, c'est réciproque. Moi, je ne t'aime pas comme tu sembles croire m'aimer.

- Arrête de dire ça, bouda Murasakibara. Je sais que je t'aime, avoua-t-il en rougissant et se cachant à nouveau dans ses bras.

C'était blessant d'entendre Kuroko dénigrer ses sentiments, encore plus que de savoir qu'il ne les partageait pas. Il sentit une petite main douce et chaude lui caresser les cheveux. Quand il jeta un coup d'oeil craintif, le sourire de Kuroko lui fit instantanément en avoir un aussi. Ca lui réchauffait le cœur.

- Excuse-moi, murmura le plus petit.

- Laisse-moi te prouver que je t'aime, implora Murasakibara en attrapant la main qui se retirait de ses cheveux.

Kuroko inspira profondément et décida que pour calmer les ardeurs de Murasakibara, il fallait lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Exactement comme à un enfant.

- D'accord.

Cependant, en donnant le feu vert, il ne s'attendait pas à un baiser de son coéquipier. Le géant posa une main sur sa joue pour le stabiliser et s'était penché vers lui, ses yeux se fermant pour mieux apprécier le contact. Ses lèvres se posèrent avec timidité sur celles du plus petit, caressant l'autre de ses lèvres. Il se reculait pour mieux rencontrer les lèvres de l'autre, sous un autre angle ou avec une pression différente. Ses lèvres étaient douces et il ne s'en lassait pas. Trop curieux, sa langue vint goûter les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, provoquant un mouvement de recul chez l'autre mais sa grande main retint son visage contre le sien et son autre main serra celle de Kuroko plus fort. Sa langue se fit plus insistante, le goût de Kuroko était délicieux, sucrée et tendre. Soupirant son nom contre sa bouche, Murasakibara força le passage de ses lèvres avec sa langue. La sensation dépassait toute ses attentes. C'était humide et chaud, et tellement plus sucré que ses lèvres. Il sentait le goût de vanille plus prononcé contre son palais. Sa langue vint jouer avec celle de Kuroko qui ne se débattait même plus et lui donnait ce qu'il voulait, attisant ses ardeurs avec sa langue. Murasakibara le prit par la taille et le força à s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses jambes dépliées, obligeant Kuroko à prendre appui sur le mur derrière lui pour ne pas tomber en avant. Même dans cette position, c'est Murasakibara qui se baissait à la rencontre de ses lèvres. Agrippant le visage de Kuroko des deux mains, il l'embrassait avec passion et amour, voulant à tout prit prouver à son partenaire que ceci n'était pas un jeu pour lui.

Il s'éloigna finalement de la gourmande bouche de Kuroko et posa son front contre le sien pour reprendre son souffle. Ses mains quittèrent son visage et se posèrent sagement sur les fines cuisses de son vis-à-vis. Avec appréhension, les yeux toujours fermés, il attendait la réaction de Kuroko. Ils étaient tout les deux essoufflés mais Murasakibara entendit quand même un faible murmure.

- Ok, j'accepte tes sentiments.

Kuroko, même s'il avait été très surpris par le geste de son ami, avait malgré tout été très touché et ému par le tendresse du baiser. Même si c'était sa première fois, il était certain qu'un baiser comme ça, aussi doux et chaleureux, ne pouvait être partagé qu'avec la personne que l'on aime le plus. Il était indéniable qu'il appréciait Murasakibara, et peut-être qu'il s'avouerait un jour que ces bonbons qu'il achetait n'étaient pas si innocents, mais il se sentait prêt à donner à Murasakibara ce qu'il voulait. Il sourit tendrement à l'autre et lui caressa la joue en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Mais pour m'épouser, il faudra d'abord m'attraper.

Il s'éclipsa, disparaissant des genoux de son nouvellement petit-ami et se mit à courir vers la porte de sortie. Mais il ne pouvait décidément rien faire contre les grandes enjambées de Murasakibara et il ne put retenir son rire quand ce dernier lui tomba littéralement dessus, bloquant ses bras autour de sa taille et les faisant tomber sur le sol. Il se retourna entre ses bras et fut bouleversé par l'immense soulagement et l'amour qu'il vit dans son regard. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et attrapa son visage pour le baisser vers le sien et lui donner un baiser sage et timide.

- Maintenant, nous devons consommer notre amour nus au lit avec de la sauce chocolat, lui dit brusquement Murasakibara avec tout le sérieux du monde, le regard déterminé.

- D'accord, se laissa facilement faire le plus petit.

Murasakibara eus un éclair de gourmandise dans les yeux avant de se relever et soulever Kuroko, le remettant sur pied et lui offrant un sourire ravi.

- Tu croyais sérieusement que ça serait si facile ? Lui demanda le plus petit impassiblement, profitant du relâchement de Murasakibara pour disparaître définitivement.

- AH ! Kurochin !

Mais c'était trop tard, il avait quitté le toit, invisible.

* * *

_Extra_

- Lâchez-moi ! Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire alors que Murasakibaracchi fait je-ne-sais-quoi à mon Kurokocchi derrière ce mur ! Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! Midorimacchi, j'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! Et toi, Ahominecchi (1), soutiens-moi un peu et laisse-moi arrêter les bêtises qui se font la bas ! LACHEZ-MOI !

- Ryouta, plus un mot, trancha la voix calme quoique excédée de Akashi. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de leur histoire, assieds-toi et mange.

Kise n'eut d'autres choix que de se calmer et se rasseoir, la peur au ventre devant le capitaine mais la colère grondant toujours pour Murasakibara. Le géant n'avait pas intérêt à faire de mal à Kurokocchi !

- Oh ! Regardez, c'est Tetsu-kun, s'écria Momoi en pointant le toit d'en face.

Kise porta immédiatement son attention vers le bâtiment B, Kuroko s'enfuyait. Ca voulait dire que Murasakibara lui avait fait du mal. Ca voulait donc dire qu'il allait régler son compte à Murasakibara !

Quand il vit le géant tomber sur le frêle Kuroko, il eut sincèrement peur qu'il ne l'ait tué, mais sa mâchoire tomba quand ils s'embrassèrent sur la bouche. Akashi avait raison alors, il faisaient vraiment une course amoureuse plus tôt. Le cœur de Kise se brisa. Déjà qu'il était difficile d'avoir l'attention de Kuroko entre l'intensité de la lumière de Aomine, les entraînements de Akashi et les minauderies de Momoi, si en plus, Murasakibara s'y mettait, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de voir son ami en dehors du collège, même avec le statut privilégié de « meilleur-ami ».

- Rah, c'est bon Kise, pleure pas, fit Aomine en entourant ses épaules de son bras et le tirant pour un baiser tendre sur la joue.

- Je pleure pas, s'écria le blond en essuyant les larmes.

- C'est vrai que c'est émouvant de voir les enfants grandir, sourit Akashi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Murasakibara débarqua sur leur toit pour venir s'affaler près de Akashi et nicher son visage sur ses genoux.

- Akachin, Kurochin veut pas me laisser le manger ! Il a disparu et je le trouve plus, pleurnicha-t-il.

Akashi passa machinalement sa main dans les cheveux de Murasakibara, tentant de la calmer d'une voix calme et sereine.

- Il se laissera manger quand le temps viendra.

Le capitaine s'était tellement habitué aux idioties enfantines de Murasakibara qu'il n'y prêtait plus attention et le traitait comme un enfant qu'il gâtait trop. Kise, lui, ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Il l'attrapa par le col et le secoua, menaçant.

- Si tu fais du mal à Kurokocchi, je ne te le pardonnerai pas !

- Mais c'est lui qui me fait du mal, bouda Murasakibara, il veut pas m'épouser ni se laisser manger !

- Mais c'est normal qu'il ne veuille pas t'épouser grand crétin, tu t'es regardé ?

- Oi, Kise, t'en fait trop, l'arrêta Aomine.

Murasakibara se dégagea de la prise de Kise et se cacha dans les bras de Akashi, se lamentant de la disparition de Kuroko. Aomine, lui, attrapa Kise et l'emmena à l'écart, à l'abri des regards, Akashi les suivant de ses yeux perçants et noirs de colère pour l'attitude de Kise envers son géant bébé.

- Toi, s'écria Aomine en plaquant Kise contre le mur, depuis quand t'es comme ça avec Tetsu ?

- Je suis son meilleur-ami, c'est normal que je sois protecteur, s'énerva Kise en se dégageant de la prise de Aomine sur le col de sa chemise.

- Que tu es naïf, fit Aomine en posant ses avant-bras sur le mur de part et d'autre du visage de Kise, se plaquant contre lui et l'écrasant de sa jalousie. Tu n'es pas son meilleur-ami, tu n'es qu'à moi ! A moi, t'entends ? Finit-il en l'embrassant avec possessivité et violence.

- Arrête ça Aominecchi, tenta de le stopper le blond.

- Non, c'est Daiki, pas Aomine mais Daiki, dit-il, coléreux, avant de continuer ses indécents attouchements.

La patience du bleuté faiblissait grandement. Il avait accepté les retenus et réticences du blond pour leur relation nouvelle mais qu'il soit encore timide après deux mois lui tapait sur les nerfs. Quand allait-il enfin l'accepter dans son intimité ?

- Daiki... Daikicchi... S'il te plaît...

Aomine s'arrêta dans son harcèlement sexuel et fixa Kise. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre... Il voulait fantasmer que c'était une supplique sexuelle, que Kise en demandait plus, qu'il voulait plus... Mais il ne voulait pas effrayer le blond alors il se refréna, s'éloignant de lui avec difficulté et, malgré son désir pour lui, lui lança un regard noir pour le faire culpabiliser et l'intimider.

- Ne me rends plus aussi jaloux, se contenta-t-il de lui dire froidement.

Kise rougissait et ne savait pas où se cacher. Même si tout ça, cette relation tabou qu'ils avaient depuis deux mois, c'était nouveau pour lui et il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, mais il était certain d'une chose, l'attitude ultra possessive de Aomine lui réchauffait le cœur. Alors, pour lui prouver que lui aussi s'impliquait sérieusement dans leur relation, il lui attrapa le pull alors qu'il se détournait pour partir et lui proposa timidement :

- Tu veux venir chez moi ce week-end ?

La surprise du bleuté se sentit dans la tension de ses épaules, et alors qu'il se retournait, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Kise eut peur pour sa virginité... Même s'il venait en quelque sorte de la vendre lui-même, Aomine avait actuellement tout l'air du parfait voleur de décence.

- Tu es sûr... ?

Une question maligne et en suspens, comme pour faire vibrer toute l'envie tapie dans son ventre.

- Oui.

* * *

(1) Ahomine, contraction du prénom de Aomine et de « aho » qui signifie « stupide » en japonais.

* * *

**Blabla de moi :** Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas clôturer cette fic sans finir par le couple principal de cette histoire ! J'ai pensé, trop tard, que finalement, j'aurais dus poster l'histoire chronologiquement, avec une fin pareille qui donne l'eau à la bouche, je vous aurais rendu dingue à attendre le lemon ! Mais le chapitre deux était déjà posté donc bon... (D'ailleurs, merci à tous pour vos gentils reviews ! :3 )

Et alors que j'écrivais cette fin, je me suis dis que ça serait intéressant d'écrire la première fois de ce couple (quoique je sois peut-être un peu trop lovey-dovey avec ces deux là...). Malheureusement, ma rentrée scolaire approchant, je n'aurais peut-être pas suffisamment de temps, donc je voudrais lancer un sondage, pour vous mes chers lecteurs. Si vous le souhaitez, je ferais en sorte de trouver du temps pour.

_Est-ce que vous voudriez que j'écrive la première fois de Aomine et Kise ?_

J'attends vos perverses réponses ! ;)


End file.
